


Mutual Respect

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is So Done, Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Slash If You Squint, and have a mind like mine, coming to an understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: "You're no Grand Moff," Ren said, dismissively."And you're hardly Darth Vader," Hux snapped back. "But we both must work with what we have."





	Mutual Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with "Why is this his life."
> 
> Thanks to huxandthehound for doing a quick read through for me.

_Why is this his life?_ Hux asked himself for the thousandth time as he watched Ren storm off. He knew that he'd be receiving reports of destruction somewhere on the ship within the hour. Rising to the position of Supreme Leader had done nothing to curb Ren's temper tantrums. 

Hux sighed. He'd worked hard to surpass his father's low expectations and rise through the ranks on his own merit under the mistaken belief that if he gained enough power no one would be able to push him around anymore. 

Then he'd met Ren. 

He clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palm. He'd had enough. Ren was going to treat him with respect or kill him. Either option was better than helplessly serving at Ren's whim.

He turned control of the bridge over to Mitaka and followed Ren's path through the corridors. Apprehensive stormtroopers fleeing towards him told him that he was going in the right direction and it didn't take him long to find Ren, his lightsaber in hand and a brand new bank of computers in front of him. 

"Don't you dare."

Ren spun around and glared at Hux, his eyes wild. "You presume to give me an order?"

"I know it means nothing to you," Hux said, his anger overriding the fear that usually guided his behavior. "But the Order's budget is stretched thin and you destroying perfectly good computers is a needless waste. It also wastes my time and the crew's time replacing what you broke. If you're going to be a leader then act like one."

Ren lifted his hand in Hux's direction, the threat of a choke clear. Hux stepped forward and raised his chin defiantly. "Go ahead. Kill me if you want. Anything's better than spending the rest of my life cleaning up after your tantrums."

Ren glared at him and he felt a sharp pain in his head that he recognized as Ren meddling. His thoughts felt like they were being sifted through a sieve as Ren used the Force to read his mind. There was a reason Ren had been Snoke's interrogator. His methods were torturous. 

"You would honestly rather die?" Ren sounded surprised. 

"You would too if you had to deal with you every day."

Ren frowned and dropped his hand. "You well know that there is an officer shortage. There are very few people capable of replacing you."

"Then either promote one of them or let me actually do the job," Hux said. "If you want someone to go along with every bad plan you have and look the other way while you destroy the Order then you'll need to find someone else."

Ren tilted his head at Hux, a thoughtful look on his face. "You've abandoned your plan to assassinate me?"

Hux shrugged. "What's the point? At the rate you're going the scavenger will do it for me."

Ren scowled and Hux braced himself for a blow, but it never came. He disengaged his lightsaber and nodded once sharply. "Very well. I'll endeavor to treat you as befits your rank on the condition that you return the favor."

"Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader shared a very beneficial relationship born of mutual respect," Hux pointed out. "You must have come across record of that in your research into Darth Vader's history. Imagine what we could accomplish if we followed their example."

"You're no Grand Moff," Ren said, dismissively.

"And you're hardly Darth Vader," Hux snapped back. "But we both must work with what we have."

"Very well," Ren said. "We'll try things your way."

Hux watched Ren stalk out, his cloak sweeping behind him, and wondered what he'd just gotten himself into. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
